In a conventional process of making an organic light emitting diode (OLED), the organic light emitting material is evaporated onto a substrate using an evaporation crucible. Specifically, the organic light emitting material is placed inside the evaporation crucible having a heating source. When power is applied to the heating source, the organic light emitting material evaporates or sublimes into a vapor. The evaporated or sublimed vapor condenses when it reaches the substrate on top of the evaporation crucible. The organic light emitting material is deposited on the substrate.